The Question
by kitty.has.a.pen
Summary: It all begins with a question and ends with two happy people. Sort of.


It was an innocent question.

"_What about Lord Gunter __Von Kleist do you like most?"_

Yuuri stared blankly at the orange haired spy whose eyes were twinkling all too brightly at him for comfort.

"What do _I_ like most?" he repeated almost dazedly, lips pursing and dark eyes confused.

"Yes, Your Majesty." The spy grinned mischievously, strong chin cradled in one hand as he leaned over the table between them to be closer to the teen. "And no answering about you like _everything_!"he added, smile turning knowing as the young man blushed heavily and laughed awkwardly.

Yuuri rubbed the back of his head with a free hand, still a bit uncomfortable. "Why are you asking this all of a sudden?"

The blue eyed man gave a shrug, smile still playing on his lips.

The king sighed, eyes closing, "You aren't going to leave me alone unless I answer, will you?" he asked resignedly.

The grin he received spoke for itself.

Yuuri sighed.

_What I like most..?_

Silence.

The spy sighed a bit, though it went unnoticed. "Is it his hair?" he piped up suddenly, breaking the young king out of his concentration.

"W-what?" he stuttered, bemused.

"Is it Lord Gunter's long flowing lavender mane?" he clarified, lips twitching.

Yuuri shook his head slowly, perplexed at the question.

"His intense amethyst eyes?" his voice turned teasing then.

"Intense _what_?" it was quite amusing how Yuuri's voice could go up like that.

The spy's shoulders shook with silent laughter before shaking his head.

"Is it his well developed bo—?"

"Y-YOZAK! What are you—"

"—His talent at swordplay, perhaps?"

"Swordplay?" he repeated, wide eyed. "Why are you winking at me like that? And— are you reading from a _list_?" Yuuri sputtered in incredulity.

"Just giving suggestions, Your Majesty." Yozak gave a sly wink.

Yuuri glared.

Yozak raised his hands in front of him, eyes still bright with mirth.

Yuuri turned away, shaking his head.

Silence.

"Your Majesty?" the orange haired man asked carefully, leaning to the side to get a glimpse of the king's turned face.

"His smile," Yuuri mumbled.

The older man blinked. "Sorry?" he arched an eyebrow.

There was an almost awkward silence before Yuuri repeated it.

"I like his smile the most."

Yozak's jaw dropped.

The lack of reply seemed to spur Yuuri on to explain further.

"I mean, he's pretty— well, more like _beautiful_ or _handsome_— and it's true that he has really nice hair, and his eyes are really nice to look at, and he's good at handling swords and all…" the teen rambled on, hands clenching and unclenching in his lap to signal his embarrassment.

Yozak's eyebrows had probably disappeared by now.

"My answer is probably really stupid…" the teen blushed heavily.

No, it wasn't. Not really. "Why his smile, Yuuri-heika?" he couldn't help but ask.

Yuuri blinked.

"I mean… why that specifically? You could have said his grin or his laugh..." Now Yozak felt a bit stupid.

"Because… Gunter doesn't smile that often." Yuuri said after a few moments, a thoughtful look on his face. "He always grins and laughs… I think it's more of a habit for him more than anything.  
And if you really look at him you'd notice that they don't really reach his eyes." The obsidian eyed teen turned his head upwards towards the slowly darkening sky. "And when he smiles it's not usually obvious. His lips don't turn up at the sides like us. Sometimes it's just his eyes… and it's really hard to catch him at it. But when you do you see that he's really _really _happy."

Yozak was silent; admittedly awed at the amount of thought Yuuri gave into it.

"That was… really descriptive, Your Majesty. You must watch him a lot." He stated bluntly, lips curling into a smirk.

It was a few seconds before the king exploded into sputters and red cheeks. "_What_? No, I _don't_—!"

"I wonder what Captain would say if he heard such meaningful words from you about his former teacher—"

Yuuri squeaked, eyes round with horror. "You can't _tell _Conrad!"

"It's too late to take it back now, Your Majesty—"

"Yozak!"

XXXXXXXXX

Around the corner, leaning against the wall of the castle unbeknownst to the two, a lavender haired advisor was smiling.

XXXXXXXXXX

This is the first story I made of this pairing so please be gentle with me. :D Please review!


End file.
